


Leap

by WahlBuilder



Category: Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder
Summary: Nathan's musings on his relationship with Wade.





	Leap

Being with Wade is both easy and a challenge. Other people wanted Nathan—because they fancied his looks (he doesn't think he looks fancy, but to each their own), because they fancied his position of authority, because they wanted to test his powers in bed. Because they wanted sex, relief, pure and simple.

Other people wanted attachment, and begrudged him the lack of interest—and he couldn't tell them that he looked into the heart of their hearts and saw a twisted image of himself, a total stranger: a bright hero, when they just met him, a vile liar—when they fell disappointed in him.

Wade is... truthful. It seems (seems—because Nathan can't read him and say for sure) that he doesn't have illusions about Nathan; Wade confronts him, fights him if need be, if he thinks Nathan is in the wrong. He doesn't fear Nathan, he doesn't back down. He doesn't stop.

He doesn't give up on Nathan, even when Nathan pushes him away. Even when he's ready to give up on himself. They fight, they break up, they gravitate towards each other again. There's no such thing as fate, but with Wade, Nathan is almost ready to believe in it.

It's not perfect: they hurt each other terribly. But they work through it. It's astonishing for Nathan sometimes, that Wade is willing to work for it, for him.

There are many things that separate Nathan from others: his telepathy, his timetravel, his very different way of thinking. Things he notices, and things that fly over his head. Things he forces himself to learn, even though they make no sense, but if he doesn't learn them even in an abstract way, he'll be lost and more of a freak than he already is. He'll be  _ineffective_.

Nathan doesn't know how to bridge the gap between himself and others, doesn't care to do so anymore—but Wade leaps right over it (sometimes diving into that chasm halfway, but little can do real harm to him, at least physically). He's just as unconventional as Nathan is. He leaps—and suddenly Nathan finds himself not alone anymore.


End file.
